brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Images
Any Images to be speedy deleted can be put into Category:Unusedfiles. This will be emptied regularly. Proposal 1 - We get a bot to delete all images that are unused on January 1 because we currently have more than 500. Proposal 2 - We have some sort of policy saying that images uploaded should be properly named and attributed. If not they may be liable to deletion. - CJC 17:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Support P1 I should be able to do the first. :Support P1 Since NXT should be able to do that. :Support both - We'll have to take extra caution on P1 since some unused images are part of the site skin (a particularly dangerous example is File:Wiki-wordmark.png). FB100Z • talk • 22:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Support both But what would be the policy as to name the images? [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 07:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Support P1, and think we should work on a JS upload form where they don't have any choice but to attribute it if they want to upload it (it's mentioned in some other forum) 05:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Support P1, and preferably we would do P2 too but with over 40,000 images here, most of which aren't attributed, it would be near-impossible to do it, and given the varied sources of the images it would be hard to get a bot to do it. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] * Per NHL. 12:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * Where is an example of the .js? (And if you can set your bot up to delete the unused images NXT (minus the wordmark, etc), I'll temp give it admin rights). - CJC 14:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :* I'm working on it. Probably done by first categorising them, then deleting the ones in the category. :** @CJC- I've got the code stored at my CSS page (at the bottom an commented out). I just took it straight from Wookieepedia, see their upload form for what it looks like. 00:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :*'BTW, ~80% of users use the oasis upload window, not Special:Upload.' :** How convenient... well: $(document).ready(function() { // Restores normal upload form since the popup one ignores source and license policy. Adapted from http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.js. $('a.wikia-button.upphotos').unbind('click',UploadPhotos.showDialog); }); apparently forces it to go to Special:Upload, don't know how you people from the other skin feel about that, but I'm not sure if you can have a custom form by using the popup 22:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I would prefer to have a decent go first though... The popup is very handy. * I've deleted 1000 unused images. I can't do anymore for a little while. If anybody sees an unused image that needs to be kept (like FP's example), please use Category:Just to be 100% certain this doesn't get deleted. *:That's a hecka weird category name; I created the category Category:Interface images to replace it. FB100Z • talk • 20:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *:: Oh... the fun loving part of me liked that name :( :P *::: It was a pretty amusing cat :P Feel free to try and get it working with the popup, will probably still be a long time before I'll have time to try and get the code working on Special:Upload anyway. 22:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) * Side note: Bot is adding all pages that don't have licensing on the template no license to them. - CJC 19:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) **So far done files beginning with 0, 1, 2 and 3. 2140 images beginning with them that have no licensing. - CJC 23:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) * Any Images for the skin, please put at the end of Category:Interface images, so they are used somewhere. I've deleted 2000 so far.